


When It's Over, You're a Start

by coveredinthecolors



Series: glimpses of eternity [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, also some smut, and theres fake dating at some point, but its there, in which caroline runs an illicit potion business, just a little bit of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 14:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7718716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/pseuds/coveredinthecolors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter AU - After having been turned into a werewolf and disowned by the man he thought to be his father, Klaus Mikaelson had to run. Alone, with no friends or family to help him, he saw himself accepting a mysterious job offer from the famous potioneer, Caroline Forbes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Over, You're a Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klarogasms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarogasms/gifts).



> Title by Florence and The Machine - No Light, No Light  
> I hope you like this!!

He was fucked.

Truly and utterly fucked. There was no other way to put it.

Klaus Mikaelson was completely alone in a foreign country. Disowned by Mikael and running away for his life with only his wand and the clothes on his body. No money, no friends, no place to stay. Oh, and he had just been turned into a werewolf.

New York seemed like a good place to go at first thought, but he’d made the choice under pressure, having completely forgotten about the new polices against werewolves over in America, which was making it incredibly hard for him to get a job.

‘His kind’ was too dangerous and unpredictable, according to what he had been told repeatedly.

And for someone who loved being alone, he found out that feeling lonely sucked more than he could’ve imagine and his mind often drifted to the family he had left behind.

He missed the constant bickering between his siblings, Rebekah’s tantrums, Kol’s idiotic pranks, Elijah’s self-righteous ways… And Henrik, to whom he had never said goodbye.

Klaus pictured his youngest brother coming home from Hogwarts, disappointed to see that he hadn’t gone to pick him up at King’s Cross as he had promised, imagined how Rebekah would gently break the new for him, Elijah instructing him not to talk about Klaus in front of their parents and Kol offering to take him for sundaes as if it could make it all better.

He’d never see them again.

Hell, he didn’t know if he was going to live much longer considering his situation, he didn’t know if he wanted to.

All seemed hopeless to him…

… Until he was kidnapped.

Klaus had been walking down the street after yet another person had refused him a job due to his behaviour during the full moon when a dark-haired man had approached him, saying. “I’m sorry about this, mate.”

He was slightly surprised about the British accent, but his surprise was greater at the sting he felt on his neck as the other man pierced his skin with a syringe.

His vision started to blacken and he knew he’d be soon losing consciousness; his last thought before his senses abandoned him was that Mikael had found him.

* * *

 

Klaus woke up completely disoriented.

He couldn’t remember a thing and his head was throbbing, he could recall that he should be wary, that something wasn’t right and that he should get the hell out of that place, wherever he was.

His whole body was tense despite being lying on a rather comfortable surface.

There were people talking somewhere near him, but he couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, though he realized it was a woman and man. She seemed to be angry.

Slowly, he started to feel less dizzy, blinking a few times so that his eyes could adjust to the light at the same time his mind remembered what had happened.

Klaus immediately stood up, looking rather alarmed, his hands searching for his wand and not finding it.

“Hello, Mr Mikaelson.” a feminine voice said and he looked up to see a stunning blonde woman, who was strangely familiar, standing behind a desk, a man who had his back turned to him sitting across from it.

He seemed to be in an office, which didn’t make any sense to him. Why would Mikael send him there?

“Who are you?” he asked, staring at her and she pointed to the chair beside the man.

“Sit, please.” She smiled at him, “Enzo, I’ll deal with you later. Leave us.”

Klaus recognized the man as he stood up, his jaw clenching. “You attacked me.” He stated, his hands curling into fists.

“I’m very sorry about the incident. He wasn’t supposed to have done that.” The woman said, indicating the door to Enzo with her head and he promptly left. “Sit so that we can talk.” She offered again, but Klaus stubbornly stood his ground, staring at her. “No one here will harm you, Mr Mikaelson. I can promise you that.”

“Considering I was kidnapped by that man, I can’t say I believe you, love. Who are you and what do you want with me?”

The blonde gave him a bright smile, “I’m Caroline Forbes.”

He frowned, realizing from where he knew her. “The potions master?”

“That would be me, yes. I assume your siblings, Rebekah and Henrik, use my textbooks, right?”

Klaus gave her a cold look at the mention of his family. “What do you want?”

She arched her brows, pointing to the chair and he obliged, sitting down and looking at her impatiently. Caroline mimicked him. “Well, I must say I’m curious… Why would Klaus Mikaelson come to America so hurriedly? No luggage, no place to stay… Using a different name.”

“How do you know all this?”

She shrugged, “I have friends everywhere. They’ve told you haven’t gotten a job despite your many attempts. I wonder, is there something wrong with you? Your grades from Hogwarts were amazing, you were training to become an Unspeakable… It should be so easy for you to get a job, but for some reason, you are neglecting your past. Why is that?”

“I’m afraid I fail to see how that’s any of your business, sweetheart.”

“It’s very much of my business if I’m offering you a job, Klaus – may I call you Klaus?”

He blinked at her a few times, digesting her words. “What?”

“Or I can call you Mr Mikaelson if you prefer.” She suggested jokingly.

“No, why are you offering me a job?”

Caroline stared into his eyes, “I believe that you can contribute greatly to my work. Everyone says you’re an extremely intelligent man, you’re good at scheming and you think quickly besides being an extraordinary wizard. I need people like you on my side. In addition to the job, I can offer you an apartment and security. You’ll be protected from whomever you’re running from.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, “Why do you think I’m running from someone?”

“Because I’m not an idiot.” She replied simply, “Now, the job I’m offering you comes with some conditions. I will not lie, it can get dangerous. Especially if the information you’ll have access to falls into the wrong hands, which means our working contract is very strict, meaning that it’s sealed with magic. If you violate it, you’ll regret it.”

Klaus was extremely confused. Perhaps was the fact that his head was still a bit sore from the drug that had been used on him, but he was getting the feeling he was joining a secret group.

“What do you mean it can get dangerous? You’re a potioneer, don’t you work with caldrons and give lectures for a living?”

“I can only give you more information if you sign the contract, Klaus.”

He didn’t like it. He hated not knowing what was happening and not feeling in control.

So it was a surprise to himself when he realised that he had said, “Ok, I’ll sign it.”

Caroline grinned at him and he couldn’t help but admire her – not only for her beauty, but there was something about how she spoke, how her eyes were constantly analysing everything… She was an intriguing woman.

“Good.” She handed him the papers and he looked at her in disbelief, shaking his head amusedly at how she seemed to know that he would accept her offer.

Klaus read it through carefully, but it was quite enigmatic. It only stated that he was to help Caroline Forbes with whatever she required and, though he could quit at any time he wanted, there was one clause of the job he would never be free from – the silence clause that claimed that, if he broke it, he would endure a terrible death.

It somewhat reminded him of the time he applied for a job in the Department of Mysteries.

He was extremely curious; what could be so terrible about being an assistant to someone who made potions for a living? He sure as hell intended to find out. He’d always been good at keeping secrets anyway.

Caroline was looking at him expectantly as he signed the paper, a smile on her lips when she offered him her hand so that he could shake it and as their skins touched, something felt funny on his stomach, a weird fluttering that he did his best to conceal, though he couldn’t help but wonder if she had felt it too.

“I’m glad you’ve decided to join me, Klaus. You’ll be a valuable employee.” She said, her eyes scanning him, calculating.

He arched his brows, “I’m glad you think so, love. Now, what exactly does this job entail?”

She smirked, “Mostly, I work with potions, yes. However… Well, let’s just say that not all of them are… Licit.”

Klaus stared at her for a long moment before saying in disbelief, “Are you trying to say that you run a non-legal potions business?”

“Yes.” Caroline confessed easily, “Not all of them are illegal, though. Some are simply used in illegal operations. You wouldn’t be assisting me on producing the potions, at least judging by your potions grades, but you’ll be useful in other ways.”

“For instance?”

“Making someone drink the potions our clients buy. We offer a complete service here, all in complete secrecy, of course. But don’t worry, our silence is well paid for. Now, we have to make them consume it discretely, no one can blame us either. And for that to work, we have to be creative… I was told you are a creative man.”

He nodded, smiling. “I can assure you I am.”

There was something about all this that was extremely exciting for him. He had been bored out of his mind ever since leaving the UK, despite his paranoia that Mikael was following him.

Solving problems, tracing a plan and being two steps ahead of everyone else – that’s what he excelled in and it was thrilling to know that he’d be able to do that from now on, that’d he have a purpose for living besides to spite the man who had raised him.

And if he was caught doing something illegal… Well, what did he have to lose?

* * *

 

Caroline had gotten him an apartment on the same building she lived in the Upper East Side. Klaus had been surprised at it being located in the muggle – no-maj, as everyone in America called it – world, but she’d explained that she was muggleborn and, despite all of her years in the magical community, she enjoyed the “normal” things as well.

“I know we’ve had included many things that the no-maj created into our world, but not everything. And I still enjoy keeping up with their technology and TV shows.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her explanation. She was so intense, everything seemed to be brighter in her eyes and it was so refreshing to meet someone like her after all the horror he had experienced ever since that werewolf had bitten him during the full moon.

How Mikael had been so furious at him that he revealed the Mikaelson’s biggest secret: Klaus was not his son.

And before he had any time to process how much that explained, the man who he had believed to be his father was already making threats and telling him how he would not let Klaus stain the family name, that he would not have a werewolf for a son.

Before he had the chance to react, the doors of Mikael’s office burst open and his siblings came to his rescue, Rebekah quickly immobilizing her father, tears streaming down her face as she grabbed him by the arm.

“Come on, Nik. You have to get the hell out of here. Now!”

Klaus had begged them to come with him so they wouldn’t have to face Mikael’s wrath once he could move again, but they said they had to stay to protect Henrik. He couldn’t argue with that.

So he bid his family farewell, fighting back the urge to cry.

Caroline somewhat filled that hole in chest, helped with ache in the heart he claimed not to have.

But not even her could make him feel safe from the monster that haunted his thoughts…

The full moon was coming.

* * *

 

Blood.

He could feel it on his tongue, the metallic taste making him wince as he desperately tried to remember what had happened during that night… What he had done.

But there was this huge blank in his memory and he could only assume the worst.

There was dirt all over his body, mixed with dried blood. It didn’t sit well on his stomach.

And though he managed to get rid of what was staining his skin as he washed it all away in a pond nearby, his heavy consciousness wouldn’t leave him so easily.

He just hoped he hadn’t bitten anyone.

* * *

 

Klaus made his way to Caroline’s office feeling as if everyone was staring at him, as if everyone knew.

He was so ashamed of the monster he was, so ashamed of what he could’ve done… He didn’t know how he’d be able to concentrate that day.

It was only his second week working there and no opportunity had arisen for him to demonstrate his capabilities, so he mostly showed up everyday and watched how things were run.

He saw people who he recognized from the papers, even old acquaintances of his father, coming in so they could buy Caroline’s potions.

It all mostly involved political scheming – veritaserum, so that someone would spill the truth about their wrongs, for instance – but there were other cases, like a man who wanted to leave it all behind and start fresh somewhere else, so he had bought Draught of Living Dead just for his family and friends to believe that he was dead.

And, of course, poison. Lots and lots of poisons. And, surprisingly, even more love potions.

Not all of them were illegal, but they were all incredibly hard to be brew and extremely expensive. Not to mention, distasteful. None of those people wanted to be seen buying those potions.

Caroline usually invited him to be with her while she prepared them so they could get to know each other a little better.

So they talked. A lot.

“Tell me about Hogwarts.” She requested that day, “I’ve always heard the tales of how it’s the best school in the world and how amazing everything is over there. I always dreamed of studying there. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love Ilvermorny, but there’s so much history in Hogwarts! What was it like studying there?”

Klaus smiled, letting his mind wander to his school.

“It was everything you could expect, love. The castle is magnificent and, you are right, there’s too much history there and you can notice it everywhere. The marks of the Battle of Hogwarts that are still there to this day, the memorials, the ghosts… Not to mention the beauty of it all, especially when the snows covers the grass and all the fireplaces are lit… You should go visit someday. I’m sure they’d love having you.”

Caroline watched him with careful eyes, “Do you miss your family?”

He looked at her alarmed and surprised. Up to that day, she’d been tactful enough to avoid this sort of questions; meaning she hadn’t asked him about anything too personal, such as his family or whom he was running from, so it had caught him off guard.

She kept focused on the potion, unaware of his confused features.

“Yes.” He responded at last.

Caroline gave him a quick smile, “So if I go to visit Hogwarts, then you can come with me and visit them too.”

He shook his head, “I can’t.”

“Because of whomever is chasing you? Please, I told you that working for me would grant you protection from them. I keep my promises, Klaus.”

Klaus decided to change the subject, not feeling comfortable with the direction that conversation was taking.

“So what it was like in Ilvermorny, sweetheart? Which house were you in?”

He had no doubt that she knew what he was doing, but she let him; her eyes shining bright as she started speaking, “Oh, it was amazing! I had just found out about the whole magic thing, so it was all new to me. It was so exciting! And everyone was so nice to me. I was sorted into Horned Serpent. You were from Slytherin, right?”

“I was.” He confirmed.

Klaus had never met anyone like her before. She was so multi-faceted… On one moment, she was the cold businesswoman who had everyone in the palm of her hands, able to crush the magical government of the United States if she wanted to. On the other, she was this warm, compassionated person who was so fierce and loyal… He found that admired every aspect of her.

Perhaps especially her ability of talking cheerfully about her school time while carefully brewing a deadly poison.

“Hello, gorgeous.” Enzo interrupted their talk a while later. “Klaus.”

Enzo and him had yet to work through their differences, Klaus not having so easily forgiven him for the whole kidnap incident and the other man claiming that he did not trust anyone new entering Caroline’s life until they had proven themselves.

“Did everything go well?” she asked and he nodded.

“Yes. Miss Gilbert was indeed cheating on Stefan Salvatore with his brother. I expect that she’ll be looking for poison in a few days.”

Caroline rolled her eyes at that, “He won’t kill any of them.”

“He’s always been boring… Anyway, have you heard the news? A werewolf attack. Not too far from here.”

Klaus froze, his breath caught in his throat. His eyes wide and heart beating fast in his chest.

Caroline froze, “A werewolf in New York?”

“In the Sterling Forest. It was only a matter of time now that the government stopped giving them access to Wolfsbane.”

She nodded, “I’m sure we’ll get more and more requests for it from now on. Did they bite anyone?”

He shook his head, “No, but they killed a man. A no-maj.”

“Poor guy, probably didn’t even know what was attacking him. Are you ok, Klaus? You’re looking a bit pale. Let me know if you’re feeling sick, I can make you something for it.”

Klaus blinked a few times, trying to focus. “I’m alright, love. Thank you. I’ll just… Excuse me for a moment.”

He left hurriedly, leaving Caroline and Enzo extremely confused.

He didn’t care, though…

He had killed someone.

* * *

 

He went out of the store that Caroline used as a cover up for her real business, walking through the streets aimlessly, trying to clear his head.

It hadn’t been the first person whose life he had ended.

It was important that the Unspeakable knew how to defend their secrets at all costs. Usually they’d simply erase the memory of an intruder, but sometimes drastic measures had to be taken and he had been the one taking them before.

This was different, though.

It hadn’t had a purpose. He wasn’t doing his job, wasn’t protecting anything. He had killed someone just because he could.

The man had probably been defenceless, helpless. And he had gone through with it with not mercy whatsoever.

Klaus rationally knew that he couldn’t control it, that the werewolf was something else from him, but he could blame himself for not having chosen a better place to turn. Somewhere safer for everyone.

He made his way back to the store, finding Caroline alone preparing the potions.

“What happened?” she asked as soon as she saw him, her eyes looking at him attentively and he could tell that she was genuinely worried.

He shrugged, “It was nothing important, sweetheart. It’s all good now.”

She shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him, “The person who’s after you… Are they a werewolf? Is that why you were so bothered by this story?”

Klaus frowned, confused for a moment before saying, “No. Just let it go, Caroline. Please.”

Caroline’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second and he could swear that he saw a flicker of understanding in them, but it was gone before he was sure.

“Ok.” She raised her hands in defeat.

He eyed her suspiciously, asking himself if she had connected the dots.

There was no way she knew.

Right?

* * *

 

“What are you doing?” he heard Caroline asking as she entered his apartment without even knocking, finding Klaus in what was supposed to be a guest room, but that had been quickly turned into a small art studio with the supplies he’d managed to buy with his salary.

It’d been a fortnight since the accident and she hadn’t mentioned anything or had acted differently. He allowed himself to relax, thinking that she most likely didn’t know about his secret.

He rolled his eyes, “Hello, Caroline. Yes, you can come in, of course. How are you?”

She smiled, “I’m good, thanks. What are you doing?”

Klaus arched his brows at her as if saying that the answer was quite obvious. “I’m painting.”

“I didn’t know you did that.” She frowned.

He shrugged, “There are lots of things you don’t know about me.”

“Yeah, the mysterious Klaus.” Caroline teased, “May I see it?” she asked, already moving to join his side so that she could see what he was painting.

He nodded. “It’s a Quidditch match.” he said rather unnecessarily, “I was just finishing to enchant it.”

Caroline stared it, smiling at the players flying around in their brooms, a small golden ball moving incredibly fast around the canvas. “This is really good.”

“Thank you, love.”

“My store is in need of some decoration… Maybe you could paint me something?” she asked.

“It’d be an honour.”

She grinned at him, “Good. Now, I didn’t come here only to compliment your painting. You’ll be accompanying me to the party tonight.” Caroline informed Klaus.

It’d be his first time on a mission with her, though he had been in others before with members of her team, such as Enzo and Marcel Gerard – who he actually liked well enough.

He knew that if she was inviting him to go with her, it meant that she trusted him.

Caroline wasn’t someone who took uncalculated risks and she wouldn’t put her reputation in danger by using someone who was incompetent.

Klaus was glad that his work was paying off. He had never craved anyone’s approval, but there was something extremely gratifying in having Caroline recognize the things he did. He enjoyed having her smile at him as if she were saying that she’d been right about hiring him.

He wanted to earn her trust and her loyalty and wanted her to earn his in return.

It wasn’t love, but Klaus had always admired beautiful things and she was so full of light and strength… he couldn’t help himself.

It wasn’t love. Not yet, anyway.

“Ok, love.”

“I hope you’ll behave better with me than you behaved with Enzo. He keeps on talking about how you are a ‘rude asshole who is too arrogant to realize how dumb he is’ – his words, not mine.” She said with a smirk.

Klaus rolled his eyes, “I’m rude, I’m an asshole and I’m arrogant, but everyone knows I’m not dumb, sweetheart. You wouldn’t have hired me if I were.” He reasoned.

“True.” She smiled, “Now, all we have to do is to find a way to make Elena Gilbert drink this.” She showed him the flask containing a colourless liquid, “It should release her from any love potion that might be influencing her actions.”

“Do you think that Damon Salvatore is using a love potion on her?”

Caroline shrugged, “I don’t know. He is an awful man, but to do this to his brother and to Elena? Maybe she’s awful too and Stefan just doesn’t want to accept it.”

“I suppose we’ll know the truth soon enough.”

“Yep.” She agreed, “Oh, and I’m expecting you to show up at 7pm. Not sooner, not later. Do you hear me?”

Klaus pressed his lips together, trying to fight down a smile and nodded. “Yes, sweetheart.”

“And dress up accordingly. If you’re going to be my date, then you have to look presentable.”

“I will, Caroline.”

“Good. I’ll see you later, then.”

* * *

 

Klaus stood by her door at the time she had told him to and knocked.

Nothing could have prepared him by the vision that Caroline made that night. He was speechless when she opened the door, staring at her with hungry eyes.

She was wearing a floor-length navy gown, long sleeves and low cut v-neck, it clung to her curves until the waist, where it opened in a full skirt. Her hair was tied in a high bun.

He had never seen anyone look more powerful.

“Hello, love.” He managed to say. “You look ravishing. And I hope I look presentable enough to be your date.” He teased.

Caroline looked him up and down, unconsciously licking her lips and Klaus smirked as she said, “You’re… perfect.”

He offered her his arm, “Shall we?”

She smiled at him, accepting his arm and they both concentrated, focusing on where they need to go – Klaus found it was difficult to do so when he was still completely stunned by Caroline - and apparated to the party, suddenly appearing on its entrance and she quickly handed the doorman their invitations so they could get inside.

It was quite extravagant; the roof had been spelled to look like the night sky, reminding him of Hogwarts. There were huge crystal chandeliers floating and illuminating the ballroom, which was filled with people dancing and talking.

They made their way down the marble stairs, the echoes of Caroline’s heel being muffled by the music.

“Damon and Elena are dancing near where they are serving the firewhisky.” Klaus informed her.

She snorted, “How fitting... Now, aren’t you going to ask me to dance with you?” she inquired.

He left her side to stand in front of her, curtsying and offering her his hand. “Would you give me the honour, love?”

She rolled her eyes, but curtsied back and place her hand on top of his, letting him lead her to the corner where their target was.

“If you step on my feet…” she threatened and he laughed.

“I won’t.” Klaus promised.

And Caroline wasn’t so surprised to see that he was an amazing dancer. She let herself relax, almost forgetting that they were on a mission for a client as she allowed herself to have fun with him.

They dance in a silence that was anything but uncomfortable; heated and intense looks being exchanged throughout it as they revelled in the innocent and intimate touches that the dance allowed them – their hands touching each other, his palm spread across her lower back and hers carefully placed on his shoulder.

The music ended too soon and they broke contact as they applauded the musicians with the rest of the crowd.

Caroline made herself return to the moment and looked over at Damon and Elena, walking towards them with Klaus following close behind.

“Caroline!” the girl exclaimed, “It’s been so long! How have you been?”

“I’ve been doing great. Very busy with work and stuff, but great. Hi, Damon.”

“Blondie.”

“Not too busy for a boyfriend, from what I can see.” Elena smiled, shaking Klaus’s hand. “Hi, I’m Elena. I’m friends with Caroline.”

Caroline resisted the urge to snort. Once upon a time, that had been true, but not anymore. They had studied together at Ilvermorny, though they’d been in separate houses. And, though they had been friends for many years, she had slowly distanced herself from Elena, tired of always having to be the one fighting for their friendship. She’d figured that, if the other girl wanted to be her friend, then she could at least demonstrate it… Elena didn’t. And now they were old acquaintances at best.

She realised too late that she’d been too lost in her thoughts to say that Klaus wasn’t really her boyfriend, which earned her a smug grin from him.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He said politely, “I’m Klaus Mikaelson.”

“A Mikaelson!” Elena cried out happily, “You’re so lucky, Care!”

Klaus fought down a laugh, “I can assure you that I’m the lucky one.” He said and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

Caroline would’ve been angrier if she didn’t know that this could work on their favour. So she put a smile on her face, “Let’s all get a drink so that we can catch up.” She suggested.

Elena could never resist any gossip and Caroline knew she was itching to learn all about how she had met Klaus – the Mikaelson name was important even in America, after all – and how they’d gotten together.

“Sounds great!” Elena exclaimed, already dragging Damon along with her as they headed towards the bar.

“Four gigglewaters, please.” Caroline requested and the bartender quickly filled four cups with a wave of his wand. “Thanks.”

Klaus thought quickly and, with a discreet movement of his own wand, made the love potion antidote appear in the cup Elena took from the counter.

Caroline looked over at him, having noticed the movement behind her back and arched his brows at him, silently asking him if he had done it already and he smiled at her, nodding slightly.

They started talking, Caroline coming up with a story for them and they worked in synch as he added a few details that helped with her narration. They didn’t notice any change in Elena’s behaviour towards Damon, though.

Stefan would have to accept that Elena had a terrible taste in men.

And perhaps it was the alcohol or the fact that their mission was done, but Caroline allowed herself to relax again, revelling in how Klaus kept his arm around her, his thumb caressing her upper-arm. And they laughed with their fake-stories about their fake-relationship, but it somehow made Elena and Damon much more bearable.

“And that’s how we had our first kiss.” She told, looking up at Klaus with a smile on her face.

And his eyes were so intense and looking right into hers, dropping his gaze to her lips and returning… She caved and leaned in. And so did he.

So they kissed.

Just a soft, quick brush of their lips, but it was enough for sparks to erupt from inside them both, electrical waves crossing their bodies and not even Elena’s ‘awww’s’ could make that moment any less magical.

Trust Damon to ruin it, though.

“Yes, very cute. Let’s talk about something else for a change now. How about… What do you think about this werewolf attack last full moon?”

In Klaus’s defence, he barely reacted. He only looked away from Caroline to stare at the other man.

“It’s the government’s fault.” She said, “They shouldn’t have stopped giving the werewolves medication.”

Damon shrugged, “Werewolves shouldn’t even be allowed to stay alive.”

Caroline gritted her teeth, founding Klaus’s hand and squeezing it tightly for comfort… That surprised him.

He’d barely heard her calling out Damon on the fact that he was suggesting genocide, definitely hadn’t heard whatever idiotic comeback he’d said before Caroline had turned incredibly cold and said goodbye, turning her back and marching out of that place, dragging him along with her.

They apparated back to their building and said good night, not speaking about the kiss or the fact that she seemed to know his secret.

Did she know his secret?

* * *

 

There was no way she knew.

She couldn’t know.

She didn’t know.

She didn’t-

She did.

And Caroline didn’t even confront him about it. He only knew that she knew because one morning, a week before the full moon, there was a bottle filled with a liquid that had blue smoke coming out from it and a note that said – in a handwriting he had come to know as Caroline’s – “Wolfsbane. There’s enough for the whole week in the kitchen. Drink a little every day and you’ll keep your consciousness during the fool moon. ps: it tastes awful.”

Klaus couldn’t quite explain what he was feeling. He couldn’t believe that she knew and that she was treating it with such normality… Caroline hadn’t acted different towards him even knowing that he had killed someone. She hadn’t even mentioned it to him, knowing that it’d probably upset him.

It was the first time someone had genuinely cared about him this much, not counting the ones that were obligated due to family bonds.

He drank the potion, the disgusting taste not even making him wince, not when he felt so blissed.

And when Klaus saw her at work that day, he wanted nothing more than to go to her and let her know how thankful he was, but something stopped him.

He didn’t know how to do this.

Saying ‘thank you’ didn’t seem like enough. He’d have to let her know exactly how much she meant to him and that… That probably wouldn’t work out well.

Feelings had always been complicated for him and it all seemed even worse now, all things considered… He was a werewolf. He shouldn’t be putting anyone through the danger of being around him and, knowing Caroline, she’d probably insist on being with him during the full moon if they started talking about it.

He’d have to push her away and he cared so much about her… He wasn’t sure how he’d manage to do it.

And most importantly, he didn’t know how he’d react when she undoubtedly realised that she could do so much better than him.

Caroline was successful, famous and an incredible woman.

He was a monster, a disgrace to his family, a disappointment.

Klaus simply put an extra amount of effort in his work from then on and hoped that she could understand.

* * *

 

The thing about bottling up your feelings is that it isn’t a permanent solution.

It was enough for Klaus to fight the growing affections he felt for Caroline for a couple of months, but one day, he couldn’t hold it any longer.

They had started flirting more and more and he was so certain that the only reason she hadn’t made a move yet was because she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

But their lingering stares and the touches that lasted a little too long were destroying each and every one of their walls.

And it all came tumbling down one night, when he’d been keeping her company as she worked on a few potions.

One of them being Amortentia.

Klaus couldn’t be blamed for it, really. They’d been talking and laughing when she had asked him, “Can you get the unicorn horn for me, please?”

“You’re closer to it.” he said and she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t forget I’m your boss just because I’m your friend.” She teased.

“Friend?” he arched his brows, smiling. “You kissed me.”

“So Damon and Elena would believe that we were together.” Caroline shot back, though he saw that she’d blushed slightly.

He smirked, “If you say so.”

“I do say so, yes.” She said irritably, “Now, get me the horn. I need to finish this.”

Klaus sighed dramatically and got the ingredient she needed, handing it to her, watching as she completed the potion, which had pearly glow, spiralling steam coming from it.

He got closer and smelled it, his brain not filtering the words that came out of his mouth. “Chanel nº5, peonies and smoke.”

Caroline was stirring the potion, but suddenly went still.

“What?” she breathed, turning to look at him, her eyes wide.

Klaus swallowed as he held her gaze, not having been prepared by the joy that seemed to be coming from her. “I just…”

“Shut up.” Caroline interrupted him. "How do you know what perfume I wear? And my favourite flowers?"

He smiled, "After the lecture on how that's the one powerful women wear, it's quite unforgettable." he joked. "And you have peonies all over your apartment, love."

She shook her head, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him down so that their lips could meet.

Unlike their first one, this kiss had nothing gentle or soft about it. It was intense, frantic and desperate. His tongue delightfully requesting for her to open her mouth to grant him access as he explored her in a fiery way.

It wasn’t quite enough for either of them and Caroline soon had her hand on the back of his head, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss that became more frantic and desperate, her teeth biting his lower lip as his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

Caroline’s hands started to wander, exploring his abdomen through his shirt before sneaking them underneath it, feeling his hot skin against her palms, her nails leaving red trails on his back before his shirt was removed.

Klaus was quickly following her example, caressing her thighs and arse, hands moving underneath her skirt before he slowly dragged it up as she helped him take off her dress.

He pulled back to look at her body covered only by her black lingerie and he licked his lips, feeling very much like a hungry man about to feast.

Caroline’s lips were soon attacking his again and he pulled her up so that she’d be sitting on the counter.

She fumbled with the button of his jeans, putting a little more pressure on zipping it down than it was strictly necessary, loving to hear him groan at the friction against his hardening cock.

He kissed her jaw as his fingers pulled her thong aside and he pressed them against her folds. “You’re so wet for me, love.” he said, against her skin. “Tell me, Caroline, did you ever picture this before? Imagined that it was my fingers inside of you instead of yours? I remember seeing you at work, avoiding my gaze and blushing whenever you talked to me… I liked to think that it was because of a rather naughty fantasy that you had used the night before. Is that true?”

She moaned as one finger slipped inside of her, “Yes.” She breathed. “Did you touch yourself thinking about me?”

He grinned, adding another finger. “Yes.” He confessed.

“Tell me.” Caroline ordered. He raised his brows at her and she stared at him, “I’m your boss.”

Klaus chuckled. “Very well, then. I’ve imagined your pretty lips wrapped around my cock as you were so wet and wanting that you started touching yourself too, moaning around me as you played with your pretty breasts. I’ve imagined you begging for me, desperate for my touch… You’d look so pretty and flushed with your legs spread wide for me.” He mused, “Tell me one of yours.” He requested.

Caroline moaned loudly as his thumb brushed against her clit, “I… I pictured you taking me from behind, making me scream as you slammed inside me.” She said feebly, “Please, Klaus, I’m so close.”

“What do you need?”

“More.” She requested and his fingers started to work harder and faster inside of her, curling to brush against her walls as she clenched around them. Her hips buckled towards his hands, her body desperately trying to find its release.

Her hands gripped the edge of the counter, closing her eyes as she climaxed, whispering his name.

“Gods, you look so beautiful like this, sweetheart.” He praised, bringing his fingers coated in her juices to his lips and sucking them clean, closing his eyes and moaning at the taste. “Delicious.”

She stared at him with dark eyes, moaning softly at the sight of him savouring her come, her mind still a little bit dizzy from her orgasm as she kissed him intensely and his hands went to unclasp her bra, throwing it somewhere on the floor

His lips trailed down her jaw and neck to find a pebbled nipple, sucking it greedily, his teeth teasing the sensitive skin.

Caroline palmed him through his boxers as she lifted herself so that he could help her out of her thong, his growl arousing her further and he got rid of his underwear, moaning as she wrapped her hand around him, stroking him a few times.

Klaus pressed sucking kisses on her neck as she moved down from the counter before quickly turning her around and pressing her against he surface, positioning himself at her entrance and thrusting into her in one swift movement.

She gasped at the feeling of being filled by him.

“Klaus!” she exclaimed as he started to move inside of her, rough and fast.

“You’re so tight, sweetheart.” He whispered, his mind fuzzy with having Caroline underneath him and clenching around. “Fuck, Caroline.”

“Faster.” She requested and Klaus quickly obliged, moving harder inside of her, taking his cock out almost completely before entering her all over again, smirking at how loud Caroline was as she screamed his name.

The pressure on her lower belly started to build up with each one of his thrusts, but she still needed more. He seemed to notice it, bringing his hand to work on her clit, circling it lightly before pressing and rubbing it.

Caroline gasped out his name, closing her eyes and biting her lip.

“Come for me.” He growled, “I want come around my cock, Caroline.”

She did as he asked her, her body not being able to hold on anymore as the sounds of their moans and their skins clasping echoed through the room.

“Fuck, love.” He muttered, enchanted by the delightful noises she made.

He kept on thrusting into her, his fingers teasing the bud of nerves between her legs. Klaus wondered how he’d made it this far without fucking her… Nothing could’ve prepared him for the feeling of having Caroline writhing underneath him, pleading for more.

She was the most powerful woman he knew and to think that he was lucky enough to have her like this…

Klaus could never let her go.

He made sure she climaxed once more before he let go, spilling hot inside of her.

Their breaths were quick and uneven as he slid out of her and took a step back, allowing her to stand up straight and she turned to look at him, her legs slightly unsteady and he smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes, “Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything, love.”

“Well, you didn’t have to.”

He continued smiling and she couldn’t help but return the gesture, feeling incredibly happy.

Klaus took one step closer to her and she looped her arms around his neck, pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

He stared right into her eyes, losing himself in their blueness just as she lost herself in his.

There was no need for them to say anything, not really. Their silence communicated more than their words could ever hope for, but he felt compelled to say them anyway.

“I love you.”

Caroline had never smiled so brightly as she replied, “I love you too.”

And perhaps that hadn’t been the life he had always dreamed of and perhaps he was still haunted by the ghosts that resided in England and by the ones that lived within him, but he had her.

Somehow, that simple fact could make it all better.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a fun universe to write! I do hope you have enjoyed it and that I managed to fulfill your expectations.  
> Let me know what you thought about it :)


End file.
